Rose Thorn
by xGhoul
Summary: Enter a Dragon Slayer named Heaven who have come from the year x800 to warn her past guildmates. What is going on that she needed to come to the past, and why should the guild know about what was happening?
1. Chapter 1

_13 Oct. x800_

In the lands of the ruins, the solemn purple-haired female stood at the edge of the mountains as she stared at the destruction in front of her. She knew that her friends were fighting off against these demons while she and her blonde friend stayed behind to finalize the preparation.

"Aunt Heaven!" A child's voice rang out, grabbing the female's attention as she turned to face the source of the voice. She couldn't help but to smile sadly as she leaned down to meet face to face towards the small child. The child was no older than a year old, and her chocolate eyes could be seen grabbing people's attention to make them to fall in love with those eyes. Adding to these chocolate eyes, she also had the salmon hair that was braided.

"Yes, Nashi?" Heaven gave a sweet smile towards the child as she moved to ruffle the small child's hair. She then reached out to fix the child's scarf, she knew that it once belonged to her father. As much that her father had been annoying, she couldn't help but to be sadden by the fire dragon slayer's fate.

"Mama said that she wants you!" Nashi smiled happily, reaching out for Heaven to pick her up which the purple-haired woman happily obliged to do on so. She then looked up at the older female before pouting quietly. "Will you save the world from these scary demons?" She asked innocently.

Heaven had to think for a moment, she knew that she was not certain about whether she was able to save the world. But she knew she needed to do it... for Nashi, and her family. She gave a confident smile as she hugged the small child close before whispering. "Yes, Nashi. I will save the world from these scary demons, don't you worry about it."

"Good!" Nashi squealed happily as she hugged the older woman close, Heaven couldn't help but to smile at the child before she started off to see her mother.

The blond haired woman was biting her lips nervously as she kept an eye on her surroundings, she knew that she couldn't leave the Eclipse Gate alone at any cost in case that the demons would come and absolutely destroy it. She was relieved to know when she saw the familiar purple and salmon-hair before walking over to the two.

"I'm glad that you made it in time..." The blond-hair woman muttered quietly as she moved to reach out so she could take Nashi into her arms as she looked up at Heaven. She was worried of how this was going to affect the future, but she knew if Heaven did it correctly. Everything would be fine in the end, and that was for sure.

"You know I wouldn't miss it for anything, Lucy." Heaven smiled sadly as she ruffled the salmon-haired child as she picked up her gear. She then turned toward Lucy before adding quietly. "Do you think that Gray and Erza will make it back alive this time? I'm really worried about leaving you and Nashi alone all by yourselves."

"I'm sure that they will make it back alive. At least, they will find a way even if it meant that one of them will come back." Lucy answered with a small smile. "I know you love Gray and want to spend more time with hi-"

"Shut up. We're just friends." Heaven commented, a blush forming on her cheeks as she huffed softly. She reached out to hold the necklace that Gray had gave her, she knew it was something that meant a lot to the ice-slayer male but he had insisted that she had it. "Besides, I know that he won't be able to come because it'll terrorize people in the past."

The blond Celestial mage couldn't help but to giggle at the younger woman's response as she smiled softly. She then moved to open the gates before stating quietly. "You will need to go, and quickly. There's no time to waste before the demons come."

Heaven nodded quietly as she put on her hoodie, waving goodbye to Lucy and Nashi as she ran into the Eclipse Gates as the door opened. She knew she needed to do this. For her friends, for Natsu, for Fairy Tail...

_13, October x784_

At a specific Celestial Spirit's request, a small group could be found standing by the Eclipse Gates as they waited patiently.

That was right, the future Lucy was able to get in communications with one of her spirits, Loke who had been in nearly twenty years in the past with instructions of what the spirit should do. The Lion spirit knew that he couldn't disobey his master, whether or whether not she was from the future.

Standing by the Leo the Lion stood a tall woman with scarlet hair with her narrow brown eyes. She had her sword in her hand, in preparation of any intruders that any should arrive at some point. Next to the scarlet-haired woman was another woman with white hair and pure blue eyes. She was clutching her hand to her chest as she watched quietly with no words.

Not only that the three were included, there was a short older man who held his staff as he hummed quietly. He was watching the Eclipse Gate closely as he couldn't help but to wonder of why they were summoned.

"How much longer will it be, Loke?" The scarlet-haired woman finally spoke, glaring at the Celestial Spirit as she continued. "This has to be important if you needed our presence at this time in the night."

"Erza, I know you want to get back to bed... but the person will come as soon that the gates open. It shouldn't be too much longer if we're going by what Loke has told us." The white-haired woman spoke with a soft tone.

"Fair point, Mira." Erza nodded as she let out a yawn, she couldn't help but to get into her stance once the rumbling began. She then looked over at Loke who nodded quietly as he walked over to the gate.

"It's time. Come close to me in case something happens, Mira, Erza, and Master Makarow." Loke spoke in a serious tone as he kept a watchful eye towards the gates as it continued to open. His eyes couldn't help but to widen as he saw a purple-haired woman to walk towards Loke before collapsing into his arms, which Loke was grateful for his fast actions.

Erza, Mira, and Master Makarow quickly ran towards Loke to assist the Celestial Spirit. They made quick efforts to get out of here before anyone in the palace was able to figure out what is going on at all.

_Meanwhile back in the guild... _

"What do you mean?! You are in charge while everyone else is gone?!" yelled a man who stood irritated. He had salmon-colored hair with dark onyx eyes as he wore a scowl, wearing the white scarf. He was not pleased to hear that the master, Erza, and Mira were all gone for a urgent meeting.

"That's what I was told." The short white-haired woman told the man as she gave a small smile. "I'm sure that they will be back soon enough, Natsu." She then moved to tend to the guild members that was awaiting for their drinks.

"But... Lisanna... I wanted to fight Erza today.." Natsu muttered in complaint as he slumped down, the blue exceed moving to fly next to Natsu.

"Now, now, Natsu!" The exceed started as he flew around Natsu before adding. "Why don't we eat some fish and train some more?" He offered happily.

"Might so well since Erza's gonna be gone." Natsu shrugged as he got up, dusting himself before looking over at the exceed. "Let's go, Happy!" He ran out of the guild, perhaps to train once more.

"Aye, sir!" Happy followed Natsu as he flew next to his partner out of the guild. Lisanna just couldn't help but to shake her head as she smiled softly over at the two. She then thought quietly as she pressed her finger to her lips. _I wonder what's taking them so long to come back from the meeting._

Lisanna's thoughts were quickly snapped out when the guild door opened once again, blinking as she noticed the three coming inside of the guild. She couldn't help but to note that Erza was carrying a unconscious purple-haired woman in her arms which seemed to gain the guild's attention quickly as they whispered about it.

"Is she okay?" The short white-haired woman spoke quietly as she looked up at the taller white-haired woman as she adjusted herself. Mirajane just nodded quietly as she gave a soft smile.

"She'll be fine, sis. She will need her recovery, but we will explain everything to you once we have sorted out of what's going on." Mirajane explained to her younger sister as she hummed quietly before adding. "Thank you for looking over the bar for me. Have Heaven been any troubles?"

Lisanna shook her head, smiling softly as she looked at the small purple-haired child who was fast asleep. "No. She was an angel, like always." She told her older sister who nodded in approval.

"I'm glad." Mirajane spoke softly before continuing. "I got to get back with the master, then I'll join you after." She then moved to follow Erza and Master Makarow upstairs to see what the master had in mind for the unconscious woman in Erza's arms.

Once Mirajane was upstairs, she could hear the conversation between Master Makarow and Erza as she hummed quietly to listen in.

"We just need to settle her down on the bed, and see what happens when she wakes up." Master Makarow spoke in a serious tone as he hummed quietly to himself. He couldn't help but to worry about this time-traveler although that she had looked familiar.

"I agree. We will need to see why she came all of the way over here, it isn't a good thing if she came all of the way from the future to here." Erza explained sternly, looking down at the unconscious female before adding quietly. "Is it just me or does she looks like Heaven?"

"Our little brat, Heaven?" Master Makarow asked as he rubbed his chin in thoughts. He nodded quietly once he had gotten confirmation from Erza before continuing. "Perhaps, we will find out for sure once she wakes up."

Erza nodded in agreement as the three soon left the room to leave the purple-haired woman to be so that she was able to rest while she could.


	2. Chapter 2

_Several hours later..._

Groaning to herself, the young purple-haired woman found herself waking up as she rubbed her eyes. She could feel a headache coming on as she glanced around her surroundings before smiling softly. _I'm home at least... I'm home... even if I'm in the past.._

She continued to sit in silence for a moment before flinching softly as she heard the footsteps coming towards her, moving to sit up properly as she looked over at the door which soon opened to reveal Erza who had came to check on her.

"I see that you are awake." Erza stated softly before adding. "Would you like for us to grab Master for you?" She asked the purple-haired woman, keeping a eye on her.

"No need to. He's welcome to come when he's ready, besides, I do need to talk with you anyways." Heaven commented softly as she looked up at the Titania who nodded at her before sitting next to her bedside.

"Loke told me that you had important business to be here that we need to be aware about." Erza explained, letting out a soft sigh as she saw the pained expression from Heaven's face before continuing. "Do you want to explain it to me now, or would you prefer waiting on Master to come?"

"I'll explain it to you." Heaven stated quietly, biting her bottom lip before adding. "This will give me a chance to try to get everything together before I talked with the master." She told the scarlet-haired woman who then gave another nod.

"Very well. I am listening." Erza commented as to inform Heaven that she would listen to the purple-haired young woman. "I'm ready whenever you are."

The young woman nodded with a sad smile before speaking softly. "First of all, I'd like to introduce myself as Heaven." She watched as the Titania's eyes grew in surprise before continuing. "I am from the year of x800, where everything is nothing but despair." She responded grimly as she frowned quietly.

"All of this started in x798. On my birthday. It was a normal day where we were celebrating my birthday, but we were also celebrating the engagement of our two members." She began before continuing. "What we didn't expect on this day that the sky became to grow darker and darker until it was bloody red which we knew it was a bad thing... Then without warning..."

Erza couldn't help but to feel empathized for the young woman as she gently placed a hand on her shoulder, watching Heaven's movements as she noticed that she was trying not to cry.

"Sixteen million demons.. Strong demons, attacked all of us without a warning." Heaven finally spoke after a few moments. "I was with my boyfriend when we were attacked, and so we got to start fighting to fend off all of the demons. We fought on and on for what seemed to be forever, and it was a brutal fight that I have ever had."

She could feel the tears rolling down from her cheeks as she sniffed quietly, she could feel Erza attempting to comfort her as she continued on with the story. She knew it hurt, no matter how much that she continued because it was the most brutal day.

"In the end of that battle. Only five of us remained. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, you, and myself." Heaven finished, biting her lips. "We had all lost our respective lovers, with the exception of Natsu and Lucy who had each other."

Erza was surprised to hear about the mention of Natsu and Lucy before whispering softly. "Natsu and Lucy got together?" She asked to confirm, which Heaven gave a small nod.

"It was now the matter that the five of us were battling for our lives, even if we had lost the majority of our friends. Natsu lost Happy as well, which was a really tough time for him as Happy had meant a lot to him." The young woman commented quietly before adding. "We found ourselves moving frequently to get away from the demons as we continued to fight them with our lives. And, we would then find out about a week later that Lucy was pregnant with Natsu's child."

Erza's eyes widen in shock, hearing of Lucy's pregnancy. She knew this wasn't in a right timing as they were in middle of fending off the demons, but she remained silent as she continued to allow Heaven to explain.

"When we found out that Lucy was pregnant, we swore with our lives that we would protect Lucy and the unborn child. We made sure that Lucy wouldn't fight, but she was allowed to find food as long that one of us were near her to make sure that she was absolutely protected at all times. Natsu pressed that matter greatly as he had cared about his wife and their unborn child." Heaven couldn't help but to smile softly. "Three months before Lucy was due to give birth to their child, the demons decided that they wanted to attack her. Natsu sensed it immediately and jumped in to save Lucy, he then told me to get you and Gray. So I did it then came back to try to save Natsu and Lucy."

Heaven's eyes fell as she bit her lower lips. The Titania knew that this wasn't a good thing as she prepared to hear the worst. Knowing of that future, it was pretty devastating and she would not wish it even to her worst enemies.

"We barely made it, Lucy came out unharmed. But Natsu was fatally injured." The purple-haired woman stated quietly. "We tried to save Natsu once we got him and Lucy to safety... but..." She paused for a moment before continuing. "He passed away in Lucy's arms." She then broke down into tears, which Erza's first thought was to hug the young woman tightly.

It was a few moments before Heaven managed to calm herself down with her tears, sniffing as she wiped her eyes quietly. "A few months after Natsu's death... Lucy gave birth to a healthy baby girl which she named Nashi in honors of her father" She couldn't help but to smile sadly. "She looked a lot like her father, even if she did have some of her mother's features."

"Shortly after Nashi's birth. Lucy was allowed to get back to fighting, as we had one of her spirits to protect Nashi at all times while we fought on with the demons in hopes that we'd defeat them one day, and maybe we'd be able to bring back the others." she explained before continuing for a moment. "No matter how we turned, or how many demons that we had destroyed then... They ended up reproducing more and more, and we were terribly outnumbered." She then closed her eyes. "This in turn made us to decide that we needed to find the Eclipse Gate so we could turn back the time before the demons came. So we searched for the gates, and we needed to charge it once we had found it. So we ended up defending ourselves against the demons while ensuring that they did not destroy the Eclipse Gates at any cost."

Heaven then looked over at Erza with a small smile. "And you can imagine where we are now. When I left, you and Gray were fighting off the demons... just so Lucy could open the gates for me."

Erza was silent for the next few moments as she processed the story that Heaven had told her by every detail. She then nodded quietly as she began to spoke once again.

"So by coming here, you are wanting to warn us so we have plenty of time to train and prepare for the demons... or at least find the cause of why the sixteen millions demons began to attack us?" The Titania asked sternly as she looked into the purple-haired woman's eyes.

"Yes. That is correct, Erza." Heaven nodded. "I realize that the attack is quite a bit away, but the stronger that everyone gets.. the better." She then continued. "I will be staying here until this is handled, then I will go back to my time."

Erza nodded before hesitating as she thought about the young woman's stay. "But we do have a younger yourself. How would you want to call yourself?"

Heaven couldn't help but to giggle softly before adding. "Just refer me as Miracle. Miracle Fullbuster." She gave a grin which surprised Erza. "Don't ask about the last name. I will explain when it's the right time."

Erza nodded, placing a hand onto Miracle's shoulder before speaking. "I will relay this to the master, then we'll discuss about the course of action when the time is right." She then stood up before looking over with a concerned expression. "Will you be okay until I get back with the master?" Even if the Titania could be considered as scary, she did have a caring self.

"I will be okay, Erza." The purple-haired woman smiled softly. "Thank you for looking out for me."

Erza nodded, walking out of the room.

_The next morning..._

Everyone found themselves standing by the stage as they awaited for their master to make an announcement. They couldn't help but to wonder of what was going on that the master had wanted to create an immediate meeting that required for the entire guild to be present.

On the stage stood the four individuals... Mira, Erza, Gildarts, and Miracle (Future Heaven). Miracle was understandably anxious about the announcement as she stared down at her guild friends, staying quiet as she could feel all eyes on her.

She was relieved when she noticed Makarov walking up on the stage as he then called out.

"HEY THERE BRATS!" Master Makarov shouted as the entire guild immediately became quiet as they became aware of their master's presence as they couldn't help but to wonder of what he wanted to announce.

"First of all." Master Makarov closed his eyes before continuing. "We will have another meeting at a later date regarding the S-Class exams coming up. However, we have a more pressing matter to discuss."

The guild let out loud roars before Erza immediately shot them a glare which quieted them down, allowing Master Makarov to continue.

"A friend has come from the despairing future, in the year of x800." The short white-haired man began as he watched his brats. "She has warned us of the sixteen millions demons that are extremely strong attacking our guild in about fourteen years from now, which has brutally murdered the majority of us and left with a handful of the survivors. Miracle is one of the survivors from this devastating event." He closed his eyes as he gestured over to Miracle who nodded quietly. "So I want all of you to prepare by training to be strong, and work together as we determine the cause of the demons' attack."

The guild was quiet as they processed the information, but it wasn't long before they gave out a roar. Miracle couldn't help but to giggle softly as she heard "I'M ALL FIRED UP!" coming from Natsu's voice as she smiled softly.

"Thank you, friends. It means a lot." Miracle smiled softly over at her guildmates. "As long that we work together, I believe that Fairy Tail will be able to defeat the demons."

She then jumped down as soon that Master Makarov dismissed the meeting, moving to grab herself some drinks. She knew that it would be a while before they did anything, but she figured she had some time to sit down and relax.

As she sat down, she sensed the fire-dragon slayer attempting to sneak up to her from behind. She then sipped on her glass of water as she waved her hand, causing the tree branch to punch Natsu out of the guild's window. She smiled softly as she heard the guild to react with shock as Natsu was thrown out for attempting to start a fight with her.

Meanwhile at the stage, Erza couldn't help but to shake her head, sighing quietly as she watched the fire-dragon slayer failing to start a sneak-up fight against the young purple-haired woman.

The salmon-haired man grumbled as he dragged himself back from the guild, moving up on Miracle as he gave her a glare. "Hey, why did you punch me out of this guild?" He pouted as he crossed his arms as he awaited for the young woman to answer him.

"You should know that I'm a dragon slayer, and I can hear your footsteps trying to sneak an attack on me. This is not a polite manner to attack a lady like me when she's not expecting it." Miracle scolded Natsu, sipping her water as the guild gave out a loud cries of shock as they heard the purple-haired woman's comment towards Natsu. Even the Titania found herself shocked, as she did not know that Heaven was actually a dragon slayer rather than a god dragon wizard that seemed to be powerful for her age.


End file.
